


First Hello

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Series: Child Ignis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Nyx, Fluff, Ignis is 6 years old, Ignis is a child, M/M, Romance, Veterinarian!Noctis, good feels all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: First impressions are something we should always make an effort towardsThey give a small insight as towards what kind of person we'll be interacting with; be it for several moments or a lifetime.





	First Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff and so I wrote it.

First hello

* * *

 

First impressions are something we should always make an effort towards.

They give a small insight as towards what kind of person we'll be interacting with; be it for several moments or a lifetime.

"Holy shit, so you're really gonna do it?"

"Yeah. Noct and I have talked about this since we were engaged. But, now being a married couple, it would definitely look easier for us to adopt."

Crowe and Libertus exchanged a smile, the man facing his best friend, "Happy for ya, Nyx. You and that little shit of yours would be good parents."

At this point, they knew that those nicknames that Libertus tended to call Noctis held nothing but affection, which they were eternally grateful for.

The brunette set down her beer, taking a bite from her steak and using her left palm to cover her full mouth as she spoke, "So, whatcha thinking? Boy or girl?"

Nyx shrugged, leaning back on his side of the booth, "Not really sure. Noct and I were just saying we'll go with the flow once we get there."

Having lived in an orphanage with his two friends across from him, Nyx made sure to keep in mind that the child's comfort was their top priority. It would look bad on them if they tried to adopt a child who wanted nothing to do with them.

It would make the whole thing a hassle if that child let the others know they made them uncomfortable.

Before, this whole situation was something Nyx could only have dreamed of.

He met the love of his life by chance.

Managed to get him to say yes to a date, after what Crowe would call several sappy attempts.

Asked for his hand in marriage, and asked Noct's father for permission first because he is a gentlemen.

Married said soulmate and both lived in what would be an almost perfect marriage.

Finally, they both felt they were ready to be parents.

Noctis worked at the veterinary clinic he and his childhood friend, Prompto, built together.

Nyx found himself working at Libertus' bar as a cook and his other friend, Crowe, as a bartender.

Things were looking perfect.

* * *

 

"Okay, so I was talking with my uncle Cor, and he wanted to know which orphanage we would be going to. There's a lot of them in Insomnia."

The following afternoon, Nyx had arrived home just as Noct's uncle was leaving, the man having to leave because something at the law firm needed his immediate attention.

Nyx draped his arm over the back of the couch, humming in thought, "First, what did Cor recommend for us? I know he's done some looking."

The young man scrolled through the list on his laptop, "Here's the one Luna told me about."

Leaning over to see the screen, he spotted the name 'Oracle's children'. "That the one that was built for those kids from Tenebrae?"

Some years ago, there was a natural disaster in Tenebrae, ending many lives, and leaving even more children orphaned. There wasn't enough housing for the children, and some were gradually sent to Lucis. Recently, they had built another specifically for those children, something about making them feel more comfortable.

One of Noctis' best friends, Lunafreya, worked at one of the orphanages for some years now, and had just started at Oracle's children.

"Yeah. Luna said it might be the best possible place for us to adopt. She said all the children there are raised with the same idea that love is love no matter what."

"I'm gonna guess she taught them that."

"You would be right."

"Talked to her about visiting soon?"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. She set up an appointment for us next week when we're both off work."

Nyx smiled, bringing the other into his arms, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

Before this point, Noctis nor Nyx know nerves could get this bad.

Luna placed a reassuring hand on both their shoulders, her blue eyes fondly looking at the possible parents, "Be calm you two. I'm sure that if I can feel the jitters coming from you two, I'm certain the children will too."

Knowing that she was right, both took several moments to calm themselves before the blonde led them inside.

They were left in awe of the beauty of the building, accommodating to each of the children's needs.

At some point, Noctis had wandered off on his own around the orphanage. Nyx and Luna were...somewhere.

Walking into what seemed to be one of the courtyards, Noctis spotted a small child sitting in front of a tree, quiet sobs escaping him.

Carefully making his way over, the young man knelt down in front of him, "Hey, are you okay?"

Puffy green eyes looked up at him, glasses slightly crooked, and a flush to the child's face. He didn't say a word.

"It's alright. I'm just here to help you. I saw you crying and I wanna help."

"M-My book..."

"Book?" Looking around, Noctis didn't see anything.

The child simply pointed up.

Low and behold, a book was stuck on a thick branch.

But how did it get up there?

Noctis stood up and ran his hands over the bark.

It could stand his weight and there was enough bark for him to hold onto.

"What...what are you doing?" The small brunet watched as Noctis began climbing.

"Getting back your book, of course!" Reaching forward, he carefully grabbed the hardback and made his way back down.

Noctis smiled as he offered it back, "There. I think this belongs to you."

With shaking hands and an even shakier smile, the child accepted his book. "Ignis."

"Hmm?"

"M-My name."

"Well, then Ignis. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Sorry about the mouthful of a name."

"C-Can I...call you N-Noct?"

Astrals. Children really were so wholesome.

"Course. Ah, by the way."

The boy flinched thinking Noctis would ask how his book got up the tree.

"What book are you reading?"

Ignis blinked.

Noctis rubbed the back of his head, "There's nothing on the cover, so I really can't tell."

Looking down at the hardcover in his hands, Ignis reached out and took hold of Noct's left wrist, tugging him along.

The young man simply let himself be guided.

* * *

 

Eventually, Ignis brought them to a small area, surrounded by trees. It made for a good hiding place.

Both sat down on the grass and the boy opened up the book to the first page. "Its about all the areas in Lucis. I wanna visit them someday."

Noctis smiled, "They're really nice places. I've been all across Lucis."

Wide green eyes looked up at him, "You have?"

Nodding, the veterinarian took out his phone and showed Ignis a series of photos he had taken.

Each photo had his childhood friends, Prompto and Luna, college roommate Gladio, his dad, Regis, and his husband, Nyx, later came into the scene.

"It was a lot of fun to go everywhere. I met a lot of friends along the way, and it's nice to get out and relax for a while."

Noctis showed him photos of the chocobos he was currently tending to at the clinic, to which Ignis would gasp in amazement at the large bird.

The small boy would use his book as reference whenever Noct showed him a photo, and listened intently to the stories that he was told.

"Camping is fun and all, but when it's raining out, ugh, it makes for a bad time."

It seemed Ignis had gotten out of his shell the more they talked. He openly laughed and asked to keep looking at pictures.

Noctis, more than happy, would show him each picture, and tell him what the best fishing spots were in all of Lucis.

Somewhere along the way, they both laid down and eventually fell asleep.

Ignis wrapped up in Noct's jacket and the other's arms around him.

* * *

 

"Where could he have gone?"

"Ugh, Noct chooses the worst times to wander off."

"You have any idea where he is, Nyx?"

"I dunno. Do I look like an idiot's keeper?"

"I mean, you married him, so..."

"You should work on your sense of humor, Luna. It's kinda dry."

The two made their way around the building until they came upon a certain secluded area and saw two figures sleeping.

Smiles immediately came upon their faces.

Noctis laid there sleeping with a child in his arms, said child wrapped up in the trademark jacket that the veterinarian brought, a hardcover book above them opened, a pair of glasses and Noct's phone beside it.

Unfortunately, they had to wake them up since it was getting late, the child had to eat dinner and Noct and Nyx had to get back home in time for their own.

Gently shaking awake his partner, Nyx stroked Noct's hair as he slowly woke up, the child coming to beside him.

"Nyx?"

"Hey, love. Sorry to wake you, but we gotta go."

"Noct?"

Their attention was turned to Ignis, who sleepily addressed him.

"Come on, Ignis. We gotta get up."

"Don't wanna." He buried his face in Noct's chest.

"While I don't argue with you there, I have to head back home and Luna's gotta take you inside."

Ignis reluctantly detached himself from the vet, accepted his offered glasses from Noctis, and stood up, holding his hand the entire way to the entrance.

Letting go of his hand, Noctis stood beside his partner. "Thank you for letting us come today, Luna. We really appreciate it."

The blonde nodded, smiling, "Of course. You're welcome anytime."

"Noct."

He looked down at Ignis, "Yeah?"

"Will you come tomorrow?" The book was cradled in his arms, green eyes looking up at him.

Goodness, now who could say no to that face?

Apparently Nyx couldn't find it in himself say no either. "Course buddy. You got to spend time with Noct, so how about with the both of us next time?"

Ignis nodded, his green eyes glinting with excitement.

Luna placed her hands on the child's shoulders, "Alright, then. We'll see you tomorrow."

The brunet waved goodbye to their pair as they entered their car and drove off.

Remember, first impressions are something we should always make an effort towards.

They give a small insight as towards what kind of person we'll be interacting with; be it for several moments or a lifetime.

In this case, it was an impression that lasted a lifetime.

* * *

 

"Ignis, are you ready for your parents to come pick you up?"

The small brunet nodded as he held his small suitcase, "Yes miss Luna."

Lunafreya took hold of his hand as they walked down the halls.

Some children came up and hugged Ignis goodbye, wishing him well with his new parents, some crying at losing a good friend, and others making him swear to keep in touch.

At the entrance, Ignis dropped his suitcase and ran into Noct's waiting arms, Nyx's own wrapping around them.

Now, the brunet could proudly say he had parents, his dad Nyx, and his mom Noctis.

_Who threw a small fit at being called mom. But later accepted it because Ignis has some deadly puppy dog eyes._

Noctis looked down at his son, "Ready to go home?"

"Ready."

More than ready for a live of adventures ahead of them.

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ignis as an adult and now as a child. (Send help)


End file.
